Light of the Photon
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Angel doesn't understand why Kaito hunts the Number cards. In a quest to find answers, she'll be lead down a path of hope, betrayal, and forgiveness as she must also face the darkness in her heart... Slight OC X Kaito fluff
1. Number Hunter, Kaito!

**Chapter 1: Number Hunter, Kaito!**

Angel stared out the window of the fast food restaurant. She was entranced by the passing cars and people shuffling around the side walk.

"Angel. Angel? OI! Angel!"

Angel snapped back to reality and turned her head. Yuma and Kotori sat across from her, both of them with concerned looks.

"Are you alright, Angel? You were really zoned out there." Kotori asked.

Angel smiled, "I'm fine. Sorry."

Astral floated over to her, "It is obvious that there is something on your mind."

Angel mentally groaned, Astral was right. She hated the fact that her friends could tell when she was worried.

"I agree with Astral." Yuma said, "You never act like this."

Angel sighed, "I've just got something on my mind, that's all."

"Sometimes if you share something with friends, it'll help you get over it." Kotori said softly.

Angel glanced warily at Yuma and Astral, "I've been thinking about Kaito."

Angel saw Yuma's eyelid twitch, and Astral flinch at the name. "That's why I didn't say anything, cause I knew it would bother you two." Angel frowned.

"What about Kaito?" Yuma asked.

"I don't understand why he's doing what he's doing. There has to be a reason why he's collecting the Number cards. And how did he find out about the number cards. None of it makes sense." Angel said angered from her confusion.

"Yeah. We've thought about that also." Yuma replied, glancing at Astral.

Angel shook her head, standing up. "I'm sorry to worry you guys." And she left. She walked down the sidewalk looking at the ground. She saw her deck case glow and two spirit appeared. Hope Dragon, her mother's Synchro monster, and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter appeared beside her.

She glanced at the two monsters, "You two also?" She sighed with a small smile. Hope Dragon floated beside her and Ryko walked beside her.

"Why are you worried about Kaito?" Ryko asked, "We've never duel him. And we have reason to, you have no Number cards that he would want."

"As long as Kaito hunts the Number Cards, Yuma and Astral are in danger." Angel said under her breath as she past a group of people so she would not be mistaken for talking to herself. "I only want to keep them safe."

"You seek answers then, dear one." Hope Dragon said softly.

Angel glanced at the blue dragon, "Yes, I do."

"You will find the path you must follow. You are much like your mother. Devoted, loving, and strong. You will know what you must do." Hope Dragon said, and the two disappeared.

Angel sighed and continued home.

Angel stared blankly as her mother cooked. Like before, the girl was in a trance state, thinking. Yuma, Astral, Kaito. The pieces didn't make sense.

"Angel? Something wrong sweetie?" Her mother asked.

She sighed, "I'm fine mom."

Denali sat down the spoon she had been using and walked over to her daughter. "Really? Because I think there's something bothering you."

"Not again…" Angel said to herself.

"I'm just worried about my friends, mom." Angel said.

Denali's expression soften, "Yuma and Astral?"

Angel nodded her head. "Remember Kaito? The guy they duel against and almost lost to?"

Her mother nodded her head, "Yes, you were very distressed about it."

"I just can't figure him out. I don't understand why he's doing what he's doing." Angel said.

Denali smiled softly at her daughter, "Do you have Hope Dragon?"

Angel looked at her mother puzzled, "Of course I do."

"Let me see her." Her mother ordered softly.

Angel reached into her Extra Deck and retrieved her Synchro Monster and handed it to her mother. Denali looked over the card fondly. "She is a more valuable card then you know. If you really want answers, when you go to bed tonight, hold her card in your hand. She'll help you find the answers you're looking for."

Angel looked confused, but remained silent. Denali kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You're so much like your father." Angel looked at her mother at the remark about her father. Mother hardly ever spoke about him. Since he had gone missing after the accident, Denali had made it law to speak of him. Angel wanted to know more about her father, Kalin, but she knew the chances of that happen were next to nothing.

Angel and her mother had dinner and she took and shower and headed to bed. She took Hope Dragon out of her Extra Deck and held the card gently in her hand. With a skeptical look, Angel laid her head down on her pillow, and fell asleep.

Not long after she felt herself wake, but not in her room. In a black void that extended on forever. She looked around wildly, "Where am I?"

"You are in the place where souls wander." Hope Dragon appeared.

"Why am I here?" Angel asked.

"Because you seek answers." Hope Dragon answered.

"Kaito."

"Yes. From here, I am going to take you to the Duel Monster Spirit World." Hope Dragon told her.

"Hope Dragon, before you do. Do you remember anything of my father." Angel asked.

"Hope Dragon's eyes softened," Your father was a good man. To you and your mother. He loved you both very much."

Angel hung her head, "What did he look like?"

Hope Dragon flicked her tail and struck what appeared to be an invisible pool. When the ripples were gone, she saw a picture of her, her mother, and a man.

"Is that?" Angel asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, that was your father, Kalin Kessler." Hope Dragon answered softly.

She looked over the man. He had a criminal mark like her uncle, Yusei. His eyes were olive green and his hair. She reached for the hair that lined her face. She felt the tears sting in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Thank You, Hope Dragon. I've seen all I need." Angel said strongly. The image vanished and Hope Dragon looked at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Angel looked sternly, nodding her head. "Yes."

"Then follow me." The Dragon replied as she flew threw a portal. Angel flew quickly after her.

_Next Time on Light of the Photon!_

_**Galaxy Eyes- Our master is good, it is the one controlling him who makes him who he is.**_

_**Angel-Who is controlling, Kaito?**_

_**Galaxy Eyes- Dr. Faker. He is the reason Kaito seeks the Number. But that isn't the only reason…**_

_**Angel-What do you mean?**_

_Angel-Next Chapter of Light of the Photon. Spirit World-Galaxy Eyes_

_**Angel-What could possibly make Kaito, seek the Numbers?**_

**Author's Note**: Well, here's chapter 1. I hope this story will end out being okay. And because I never got my 5D's stories up so everything is clear, Angel is the daughter of my 5D's OC Denali and Kalin Kessler(Kiryu). Also, Denali and Yusei Fudo are siblings making Yusei Angel's uncle. Also in later a later chapter, Yusei and Akiza(Aki) are married. Just so no one is totally confused. ^_^;

Reviews are appreciated! Next chapter should be up soon!

**I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal!**


	2. Spirit WorldGalaxy Eyes

**Chapter 2: Spirit World-Galaxy Eyes**

Angel followed closely behind Hope Dragon as they soared of the skies of the Spirit World. It looked so much like her world. Forests, deserts, mountains, volcanoes. As they continued, Angel caught sight of a familiar shape on the ground below.

"Hope?" Angel said aloud. Hope Dragon stopped, knowing that the girl was not acknowledging her, and floated to her side.

"Yes. Aspiring Emperor Hope was the only of the Number Monsters Ancient Fairy Dragon allowed into the Spirit World." Hope Dragon confirmed.

"Really?" Angel responded, taken a back at first but it made sense. Most of the Number Monsters were not as pure as Number 39. Angel shivered. Number 96, Black Mist. The monster that had possessed Astral.

"Come," Hope Dragon said, beckoning with her tail.

Angel gave the Xyz monster one last look and followed after. They flew in silence for a time until Hope Dragon caught sight of a small monster ahead. The dragon smiled to herself, "There's a friend up ahead."

Angel looked and saw the small form of Baby Tiragon. Angel's face brighten for a moment, "Baby Tiragon!"

The little Xyz monster turned his head in confusion to hearing his name. When he saw the approaching dragon and girl he was frighten for a moment. But then he recognized the girl. She was Yuma's friend, he had seen her many times watching them duel. Baby Tiragon perked his ears up and happily cried, "Tora! Tora!" The little monster nuzzled her chest, happily yapping. Angel giggled at the show of affection as she hugged the little thing.

"I never expected to see you." Angel said sweetly, petting his head. The little dragon monster smiled, yipping and yapping in delight. "Are you coming with us, Baby Tiragon?" Angel asked. The little creature jumped from her arms flapping his unproportional wings, nodding his head and yapping happily. "Alright then." Angel smiled as they continued on their way.

They arrived at a ravine that looked like it had been blasted away bit by bit.

"Where are we, Hope Dragon?" Angel asked, glancing at the eerie landscape.

"This is the domain of the Photon monsters." Hope Dragon replied, "And, Glaxay Eyes."

Angel gasped at the name of Kaito's ace monster. "You mean, the monster of Kaito's deck are here?"

"Yes. Do not be alarmed, Galaxy Eyes is much humbler than he appears." Hope Dragon said, "He will not harm you."

Angel gulped and nodded her head. She trusted Hope Dragon, and if she said she was safe, she believed her. Baby Tiragon, just as nervous as Angel, hid close behind Angel, looking around cautiously.

As they continued into the ravine a tall figure came to view. "There he is." Ali breathed. Before them towered Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. Ali stared partly in fear and awe at the purple, bright blue, and red dragon. He was defiantly to be feared and respected. On the rock ledges on either side of them sat the other Photon monster. Photon Cerberus, Photon Leo, Photon Lizard, and all the other monsters of Kaito's deck watched them intently as they passed.

Baby Tiragon's ears went flush with his small body as he trembled in terror. He quickly flew over Angel's shoulder inter her arms, begging for protection. "It's alright Tiragon." Angel whispered to the little thing, although she herself was terrified. They finally stopped and Hope Dragon moved to the side, but protectively placed her tail behind Angel and Baby Tiragon.

"Ahh, Hope Dragon, what do we owe the honor of this visit?" Galaxy Eyes boomed in both a respectful and teasing tone.

"I am not the one who wishes to see you." Hope Dragon answered, motioning to Angel, "She, would like to speak to you."

Galaxy eyes stepped down from his perch and bent down to look at the girl. Angel didn't flinch only stared back at the dragon. "A human capable of entering the Spirit World? What an honor to have in _my_ domain. " Galaxy Eyes seemed happy stepping back, "What may I do for you, my dear?" Galaxy Eyes asked.

Angel stood dumbfounded for a moment before she found her voice. Baby Tiragon leapt from her arms and hid by Hope Dragon as she took a step forward. "Why does Kaito hunt the Number Cards? What is his aim? What good are they to him?"

Angel saw Galaxy Eyes stiffen, realizing she had hit a sensitive topic. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the other monsters shift around, uncomfortable also.

"He has his reasons." Galaxy Eyes responded.

"What reasons?" Angel pushed, "Two of my friends almost died at _his_ hand, _**YOUR**_ claw."

Galaxy Eyes, snorted loudly, "Our master is not a bad person. He is being controlled by another. His actions for hunting the Numbers is because of _him_."

"Who is _'him'_?" Angel asked, puzzled.

Galaxy Eyes grumbled lowly before answering, "Dr. Faker. He '_adopted'_ Kaito and Haruto."

The new names mentioned made Angel cock her head, "First of all, who is Haruto?"

"Haruto is our master's younger brother. He is very sickly. Dr. Faker lied to our master saying that it was the Number monsters making him sick, but that is a lie…"

Angel's face softened, "What do you mean?"

"Haruto has a special power. He can open portals to other worlds." Galaxy Eyes answered.

Angel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "What?"

"It's true. Dr. Faker as abused this power and that is why Haruto is so sick. He is too young to open a portal nearly every day." Galaxy Eyes said sadly, hanging his head.

Angel was horrified. What kind of sick twisted man abuse that type of power? "But why? Why does Dr. Faker make Haruto open this portal? Where does it lead?"

"The Astral World."

Angel gasped. Astral's home world. "Why?"

"Dr. Faker has a deep hate for the beings of the Astral World. The garbage collected from the recycling bots is taken to Heartland Tower, where Dr. Faker has Haruto open the portal and dumps the trash into their world." Galaxy Eyes boomed.

Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Haruto is slowly losing his mind because of this madness." Galaxy Eyes said with sorrow, "When the boy has the portal open, you can hear the screams of the beings from the Astral World. He demands more screams and says those screams make him feel better."

"Kaito doesn't know, does he? Otherwise he would have done something." Angel said, trying to retain her composure.

"No. Dr. Faker must be stopped. If not I fear Haruto may…" Galaxy Eyes didn't finish his sentence. And he didn't need to, Angel understood. "You're friend is also in danger."

Angel looked confused at him, "Astral, that spirit that is your friend. If Dr. Faker learns of his existence in your world, he will stop at nothing to capture him, and possible, destroy him." Galaxy Eyes warned.

Angel gasped, her heart twanged. Astral? Killed? She shook her head. No. She wouldn't allow that to happen. This Dr. Faker would have to go through her first before he laid hands on her friends. She looked at Galaxy Eyes, then all of the Photon monsters, "I will save Haruto, and Kaito. No one deserves being stuck with a mad man like Dr. Faker."

Galaxy Eyes nodded his head in approval and the other Photon monster roared and howled. "Thank you, Galaxy Eyes." Angel said, bowing to the Dragon in respect.

"Thank you, and good luck." The dragon answered.

Angel turned to Hope Dragon and Baby Tiragon, "Did you find the answer you wanted?" Hope Dragon asked.

Angel nodded her head, "Yes. But I want to see this with my own eyes. Haruto and his powers."

Hope Dragon nodded her head, "I understand."

Angel scratched Baby Tiragon's chin, "I have to go, Baby Tiragon."

Baby Tiragon looked at her sadly, chirping like he understood. Angel smiled sadly, "I'll come back and visit, kay?

The monster perked up and yelped happily.

"Alright Hope, let's go." Angel said, turning to the dragon. Hope Dragon made another portal appear and the two flew through it. Galaxy Eyes watched them go with heavy eyes, "I pray that for Haruto and Master Kaito's sake she succeeds."

Like phantoms, Angel and Hope Dragon floated, quiet and unseen down the halls of the Heartland Tower. They were merely bystanders now. They could not be seen by the human eye, as the searched the tower for the young boy.

Finally after a brief time of searching, they found the boy. Angel watched in horror as the small boy opened the portal to the Astral world and watched as the recycling bots dropped their payload into the portal. Haruto laughed like a lunatic, wild eyed, and crazed. After the portal closed, he changed. Back to the frail, sickly boy he was.

Angel's heart ached. This wasn't right. She watched Dr. Faker escort Haruto back to his room, acting like he cared. The small boy crawled into his bed and was soon sleeping, quickly taken by exhaustion. Dr. Faker left and Angel just stared at the boy. How could he do this to an innocent child? It wasn't long until Kaito enter his younger brother's room. But Angel saw something different about Kaito then before. Then she realized it. Love. That was why Kaito hunted the Number. His love for his little brother drove him on. His hope that if he found them all he could cure his brother. Angel wanted to cry out to him that she finally understood, but she knew he would hear nothing.

"Now I understand." Angel said to herself. Kaito looked at his brother with a look of pain on his face. He bent down, kissing his brother on the forehead and left, glancing behind him as he walked out the door.

"I have to help them." Angel said. As she blinked she found herself back in her room, Hope Dragon's card in her hand. She sat up, and sighed. She knew what she need to do…

_Next Time on Light of the Photon!_

_**Angel-Kaito, we need to talk.**_

_**Kaito-What do you mean? Dr. Faker is trying to help my brother!**_

_**Angel- If we don't get Haruto away from him, he'll die!**_

_**Kaito-I'll make him pay…**_

_Angel-Next Chapter of Light of the Photon. Secret Meeting_

_**Angel-Kaito, you have to trust me!**_

**Author's Note:** *faints* Long…chapter… anyway. This is the first time I actually got a second chapter for a story up! Yah! *dances around* Angel has her answers now and she wants to help the Tenjo brothers. Next chapter should be interesting. ^_^ Should be up sometime this weekend!

Reviews are appreciated!

**I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal!**


	3. Secret Meeting

Angel awoke the next morning refreshed, her mind buzzing. She quickly slipped into the shower, turning the water up as hot as she could stand. She thought over her plan in her head. When she was done, she quickly got dressed and grabbed her deck case, D-Pad, and D-Gazer. She was about to walk out the door when she notice a card lying on the floor near the corner of her room.

Puzzled, she went over to investigate. She carefully picked the card up, turning it over. She gasped, and instinctively throwing it on the ground. Number 96. "How?" She breathed. Then she remembered that Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo had been at her house earlier that week. She rolled her eyes, "Yuma, you idiot. Astral needs that card…Kind of." That made her think, why hadn't Astral noticed it was gone?

She shrugged it off and warily placed the card in her Extra Deck Case. She would give it to Yuma as soon as she saw him. She bid farewell to her mother as ran out the door. Denali shook her head with a smile and continued on her work.

Angel found a secluded ally and slipped into it, pulling out her D-Gazer and D-Pad. She typed away, her fingers flying over the small keyboard. She needed to meet with Kaito, but usually Kaito found her and her friends, not the other way around. If she could establish a link to Orbital 7, she might be able to speak to the Number Hunter. After hacking through multiple firewalls and pass codes she found the little robot's link. She transferred the link to her D-Gazer and called.

It rang multiple times, and then Kaito appeared. "How did you find this channel?"

Angel shook her head, "That's not important. We need to talk."

Kaito eyed the girl suspiciously, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh really? I think you'd be _very_ interested in what I have to tell you." Angel persisted.

From the way this girl was talking, she sounded like she had a Number. "Fine. Where?"

Angel smiled slyly to herself, she was good, "By the old abandoned apartment complex on the outskirts of town at 3 o'clock."

"I'll be there."

Angel smirked, "I'll be waiting, Kaito." And she killed the line. She stood there for a moment before she fist pumped the air, "Yes!" She headed across town. It was only 1:30 but by time she got across town and stopped to get something to eat, it would be closed to 3. Sure enough, she arrived at the meeting place at 2:50.

She leaned against the wall of the building, crossing her arms. Those ten minutes seemed like hours. What if he didn't show? Or what if he forced her to duel him. Her hand snapped down to her Extra Deck. She had Number 96. Crap. She prayed that he didn't have Orbital "freeze" time to test it, or she was in trouble. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the footsteps at the beginning of the ally.

"What do you want?"

Angel jumped, frightened by the sudden voice. She looked towards the source of the voice and saw Kaito blocking the entrance of the ally with Orbital 7 beside him. Crap, she was trapped in the ally; this wasn't what she had hoped for.

She swallowed her fears, standing tall, "I know why you're hunting the Numbers."

Kaito raised his eyebrow at her, staring her down "Really?"

Angel returned the harsh stare, "Haruto." She saw him ever so slightly flinch. "You're doing it because you're brother is sick, and if you find all the Numbers he'll be cured."

"How do you know this?" Kaito demanded.

"Have you ever heard of the Duel Monster Spirit World?" Angel asked evenly.

"I've heard legends of it. But I only though it was a myth." Kaito answered.

"It's not a myth. I'm one of the few people who can enter it." Angel responded, "I wanted answer about you, so I went to your ace monster, Galaxy-Eyes."

"What?" Kaito exclaimed, hardly able to believe what this girl was saying.

"You're monsters are worried for your well being and Haruto. Neither of you are safe." Angel continued.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're safe." Kaito growled.

"No you're not." Angel pressed, "Dr. Faker lied to you. He was the one who said Haruto was sick because of the Numbers. That's a lie. _**HE's**_ the reason Haruto is sick."

"What are you talking about? Dr. Faker is trying to help my brother." Kaito retorted.

Angel sighed inward, quickly deciding if she should reveal everything, "Are you aware of Haruto's power?"

Kaito's face changed from angered to pain, "Yes. He's cursed. That's why if I collect the Numbers, he'll be free."

"That's a lie!" Angel snapped, "Dr. Faker is taking advantage of you brotherly duty to protect Haruto. He's been forcing Haruto to use his powers, that's why he's so sick."

"What? How do you know this?" Kaito demanded.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Angel said, softening her tone. She reached her hand out, "I can show you if you don't believe me."

Kaito eyed her, thinking it over.

"Kaito-sama, I don't trust her," Orbital said.

"Silence!" Kaito growled, looking to the small robot.

"Understood!" Orbital whimpered, backing away slightly.

Angel frowned, "You really should be nicer to him. He's the only true friend you have right now, Kaito-kun."

Kaito scoffed, "Why the sudden display of respect?" noticing the girl's honorific.

"I respect what you're trying to do." Angel responded, "If my younger brother was that sick, I'd try to find a way to help him also. That's why I want to help you."

"You're friends with Tsukumo Yuma? How do I know if you're just trying to trick me?" Kaito glared.

"I would never snoop that low." Angel answered, "He doesn't even know I'm here."

Kaito still glared at her. "Astral doesn't know either, if that's what you're thinking." Angel added. Kaito walked forward, "This better not be a trick." He took her hand. She smiled, "Arigatou, Kaito-kun. Though I must warn you, you won't like what you see." Angel said, her face dimming. I a flash, they were overhead of a tall circular tower. Trash poured like waterfalls from four places in the walls. Down below them was a small platform and on it was the younger Tenjo brother.

Kaito was horrified, what was his brother doing here, "Haruto!"

Angel looked sadly at him, "He can't hear you. We are merely bystanders now."

They watched as Haruto grunted and cried, trying to keep the portal open. "Screams…I need more screams!" Haruto yelled. Kaito almost couldn't stand to watch. This couldn't be happening. "Stop this. I can't watch anymore." Kaito plead.

Angel nodded her head, "I understand." In a blink of an eye they were back in the ally. Kaito was frozen, a look of terror on his face.

Angel's heart ached for him having to see his brother the way he was, "Now do you understand? I want to help you, Kaito, but only if you want me too."

Kaito lowered his head, his face twisted in pain, "Yes, I want your help. But where will I take him. Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland will find him if he stays here."

"Don't worry about that." Angel said, "I'll take care of it."

Kaito looked at her thankfully.

"I also have a plan…"

Angel arrived home not long before dusk. She greeted her mother, running upstairs. She pulled out her D-Gazer and found her uncle's link. She called it. It buzzed a few times before he appeared.

"Angel, how are you?"

Angel smiled, "I'm fine Uncle Yusei. I have a favor to ask."

"Shot."

Angel explained to her Uncle about the Tenjo brothers and her plan. "I need somewhere away from Heartland for Haruto to lay low at until things are safe."

By this time her Aunt Aki had listened in to what had happened. "Of course we'll help, Angel." Her aunt answered.

"We'll be waiting for you." Her uncle added.

Angel nodded, smiling, "Arigatou, Uncle Yusei, Aunt Aki."

The two nodded and the line went dead. Angel sighed. Now she only had one thing left to do. She went down stairs. Her mother was on the couch, watching television when she noticed her.

Angel put her hand behind her back, looking as innocent as possible, "Mom, could I borrow your Duel Runner?"

_Next Time on Light of the Photon!_

Kaito- Haruto, we're going on a little trip

Haruto- Where are we going, Nii-san?

Kaito-*thinking*_Somewhere where you will be safe…_

Angel-Next Chapter of Light of the Photon. Freedom Run

Angel-Kaito! We don't have much time left!

**Author's Note: **Duh, duh, duhhhhhh! The dreaded cliffhanger. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been up to my head in busy. Things are getting interesting if I must say so myself. I having a feeling next chapter is gonna be a fail. ^_^ Oh well.

Reviews are appricated!

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!**


	4. Freedom Run

**Chapter 4: Freedom Run**

Kaito walked down the hall of Heartland Tower. The full moon projected its light through the windows, lighting his way. He stepped into the elevator that led to his brother's room. Haruto stood by the window, staring down on the Heartland Fairgrounds. "Nii-san, why are they laughing?" Haruto asked blankly.

Kaito grimaced, dropping to one knee, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, "Haruto…" The brothers were silent for a moment before Kaito broke the silence, "Haruto, we're going on a trip." Haruto spun around, a small glimmer in his eye, "Where are we going, Nii-san?" He asked eagerly.

Kaito cracked a smile, "Somewhere far away from here, called New Domino City." Haruto beamed, "When do we leave, Nii-san?"

"Now." Kaito answered. Haruto seemed to jump in place with excitement. Kaito stood, his brother following close behind. They walked down the hall keeping a quick pace. They didn't have much time. Angel's words rang in Kaito's head.

_*Flashback*_

"A train?" Kaito asked.

Angel nodded her head, "There's a train leaving for New Domino at 12:07. I know someone who works at the train yard and he said there's an empty car that he'll leave the door open on. All we have to do is be there on time and get on it. That way we still get to New Domino without having to be out in the open for such a long distance." She explained.

Kaito nodded his head, it made sense. "All you have to do is get Haruto out of Heartland Tower and I'll wait outside with Orbital and then we'll make a dash to the train station." Angel finished.

"Alright." Kaito responded, "I can do that."

_*End Flashback*_

It was 11:45 now and it would take them a good five minutes to reach the train station. Things were going well, better than he had planned, until they rounded the last corner before the main elevator out of Heartland Tower. There in his yellow suit, stood Mr. Heartland. "Out a bit late aren't we, Kaito?" The man asked evenly with a small smile. Kaito glared at the man, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man scoffed, "You better not be trying to do what you did last time."

Kaito held steady, and Haruto hid behind his brother, "Is it such a crime to spend some quality time with my little brother, Mr. Heartland."

Mr. Heartland eyed the Tenjo brothers darkly, "No. I suppose not."

Kaito pushed on, Haruto holding onto his hand as the two entered the elevator. Mr. Heartland watched them darkly until the elevator doors made him disappear. Kaito sighed in relief, that was close.

Angel gripped the handles of her mother's Duel Runner. She glanced at the clock on the screen. It was 11:51. "Kaito," she mumbled, "We don't have much time."

The small robot sat beside her. Orbital looked at the girl, why was she helping his master? She was friends with Yuma. Why help his greatest enemy?

"Angel-sama, why are you helping, Kaito-sama?" The robot asked,

Angel looked at the robot, "Because. What Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker are doing is wrong. Kaito and Haruto don't deserve to be treated as slaves." She paused, "What happened to their parents?"

If Orbital could frown he would have, "Kaito-sama hasn't told me much. His parents died in an accident is all I know."

Angel frowned, holding her hand over her heart, "I can sympathize with that pain. My father died in an accident."

The two were silent for a moment until two figures came jogging out of Heartland tower.

"Kaito!" Angel called in relief. "What took you so long?"

Orbital had changed into his motorcycle form and Kaito lifted Haruto onto the seat. "Mr. Heartland was in the way. We should hurry, he might be on to us."

Angel nodded her head, "Right. Let's go." She revved the Duel Runners engine, tearing off with Kaito close behind.

Mr. Heartland returned to the control room. Kaito was up to something. "Where is Kaito?" He demanded evenly. The robots in the room typed away, collecting the required data. A map of Heartland appeared on a screen with a blinking dot, traveling quickly on it.

"Where his he off to in a hurry?" Mr. Heartland mumbled, "Where is he going?" He ordered. The robots once again searched for answers. "There is a train leaving Heartland Station in ten minutes." Mr. Heartland growled, "He's running again. Send all the litter bots after them, NOW!"

"Yes, Mr. Heartland!"

The streets were practically empty, allowing them to go faster than normal. They had ten minutes to reach the station. Angel smiled, they were going to make it. Angel squinted, catching sight of something on the horizon. "What is that?" she mumbled. Ahead of them, blocking their path was a row of litter bots.

Kaito growled, "He's on to us."

"Damn," Angel muttered. She found an ally way before the blockade, "This way!" she called, sliding into the ally.

They zigzagged through allies and side streets. The litterbots seemed to everywhere. Eventually, they were on their own again. Angel looked at the clock on the duel runner. It was 11:58. Angel smiled, they were going to make it.

Then, litterbots poured onto the road from converging streets. One that was just close enough, latched onto Orbital. After that, the litter bots formed a chain, connecting onto one another. Orbital struggled against the added weight. "Kaito-sama! I can't cope with the added resistance!" the robot chirped in distress. Kaito growled, "Damn you, Mr. Heartland…"

Angel dropped back behind them, ramming the litterbots. Knocking a few off at a time until Orbital could finally break free, accelerating away. Angel placed herself between the pursuing litter bots and the Tenjo brothers, sideswiping any that tried to pass her. In doing so, the distance between the duo grew rapidly.

Kaito glanced behind him, "Angel-kun!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll catch up, just make sure you two get on that train!" Angel yelled, smashing a litter bot into the guardrail causing a small explosion. Kaito frowned, but nodded his head, speeding away.

He soon left her sight and Angel finally crushed the last litterbot. She looked at the clock on the display. 12:05. "Damn," She cursed, pushing the Duel Runner's engine to its max.

Kaito peered out of the train car. Haruto slept soundly in the corner of the car, Orbital standing guard next to him.

"Where is she?" He whispered, searching the streets for the blue duel runner. He was worried, he didn't know where he was suppose to go in New Domino City. Where would he go? Suddenly, the train jerked forward. Kaito's heart sank. Where was she? As the train slowly gained speed, a small light came into sight. Angel road parallel to the train, searching for a way on.

The train was quickly starting to gain speed. She needed to find a way on, fast. Angel searched up ahead, finding a loading ramp parallel to the train. She sped up struggling to get slightly ahead of the train car the Tenjo brothers were in. With a silent pray, she jumped, landing in the train car. She exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Kaito gave a sigh of relief and Angel smiled, "Sorry bout that."

Kaito shook his head, "It's fine. Just glad you made it."

Angel nodded her head, looking out of the car, "New Domino, here we come."

They arrived in New Domino City late that night. Angel had made arrangements with her Aunt and Uncle for Haruto to stay at their home in the basement rental. It was exactly like a small home. Angel's aunt tried her best to make it look better for Haruto's stay. When they arrived, Aki led Kaito with his sleeping brother in his arms downstairs. Angel and her uncle talked about how long Haruto would be staying with them until it was safe for him to return to Heartland. After they had finished Akiza returned from downstairs.

They said their good night's and the two retired to their room for the rest of the night. Angel made sure all the doors were locked and quietly made her way downstairs to the Tenjo brothers. She peaked into the bedroom. Haruto slept soundly and for once, peacefully. Kaito sat by his bedside with his back to her. He was exhausted, and he fought to stay awake. Angel set her hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Get some sleep, Kaito. I'll stay with Haruto." She said quietly.

Kaito looked at her unsurely for a moment but quietly stood, "Thank you."

Angel nodded her head, sitting down where he had been sitting a few moments ago as he left the room. Angel looked over the young boy. This was the first time he had truly gotten to examine him. Young, she guessed about 7, icy blue hair like her own, and…frail. If that was the right word. He looked so weak, and vulnerable. It made Angel's stomach flip knowing what Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland had done to him.

Angel glanced around the room, smiling. She had stayed her many times when she was young. She loved coming here to spend time with her Aunt and Uncle. They had loved hr as much as her own parents, beings that they couldn't have children themselves. She hoped this place could be filled with good memories for Haruto as they had been for her.

Haruto stirred for a moment before cracking his eyes open. He lay still for a moment, before blinking his eyes a few times and looking around. When he caught sight of Angel he jumped, looking around the room frantically.

"Who are you? Where's Nii-san?" He demanded in terror, his eyes wide.

Angel was taken aback for a moment before she realized she had never met Haruto, explaining his reaction.

"My name's Angel, Haruto." She said softly, "Your brother is sleeping."

Haruto stared at her, not convinced. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now." Angel crooned gently. The boy settled, but he still eyed her. They sat in silence until Haruto broke it.

"Are you friends with Nii-san?"

Angel was surprised by the sudden question. To be honest, she wasn't sure if Kaito considered her a friend or not. "Yes, I am." She chose the hopeful thought in her head. Saying no or she wasn't sure would have only sent Haruto into a panic again, elevating the situation.

Following that, Haruto asked her a barrage of questions. Where she lived, how old, favorite card, food, drink, color, and so forth. Angel saw the lively young boy Haruto truly was. The two chatted happily, Angel's turn to ask questions.

"What's your favorite story, Haruto?"

Haruto cocked his head, "Story?"

Angel was surprised, "Bed time story. Did your parenst or Kaito every read any to you?"

Haruto shook his head, a look of confusion spread across his face. Angel glanced around the room until she found the old book her Aunt would read to her when she had been Haruto's age. She flipped through the pages until she found _The Three Little Pigs_.

She began reading softly, showing the pictures to Haurto. The young boy was fascinated, scooting closer so he could see the illustrations better. Angel made voices for the different characters, and acting with her arms at different points. At the end, she closed the book, "The end," She concluded, smiling. Haruto beamed and after a split second, he started to laugh. Not the crazed laugh like before, but a little kid laugh. Full of light and happiness. It warmed Angel's heart to see him free and happy.

"You should get some sleep Haruto." Angel said softly.

Haruto smiled nodding his head, "Good night, Angel Nee-chan!" Plopping down on his pillow, pulling the blanket up over his head.

Angel stared in surprise. Had she heard him right? He called her Nee-chan. Angel closed her eyes, smiling. She stood, setting the book on the nightstand and quietly crept over to the door. She turned the lights off and stepping into the hall. She jumped when she saw the sudden figure standing outside the doorway. It was Kaito. "Kaito-kun? Is something wrong?"

Angel swear she saw a slight glimmer in his eye. A tear? "Arigato, Angel-kun."

"Hun?" Angel cocked her head.

"I haven't heard Haruto laugh since… since all this started." Kaito answered.

Angel's expression softened, "You're welcome, Kaito-kun."

_Next Time on Light of the Photon!_

**Yuma- Angel, what are you doing with, Kaito?**

**Angel- How could you betray be, Kaito?**

**Kaito- I have to do what's best for me and Haruto!**

_Angel-Next Chapter of Light of the Photon. Betrayal_

**Angel-Yuma, Astral…forgive me…**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long to post this. ^^; Another long chapter. Next will start the duel scene!

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!**


End file.
